


Cape May Diamond

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily takes Alison on a little trip to Cape May, New Jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cape May Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just me showing my own love for Cape May. I was just there a week ago and it's one of my favorite places.

It had been a long road for Emily and Alison, even in their short 25 years. They had been through more than most people twice their age had been. To say the past almost 10 years have been stressful, was a bit of an understatement. But now, it was all over. Hopefully; it was difficult to not be paranoid.

Regardless, Emily decided Alison needed a break. The poor girl—or woman, really, because they were growing up—was looking a little worn out. And what's the perfect place to take Alison DiLaurentis? Cape May, New Jersey, of course, also known as Alison's favorite place.

Emily never thought of Alison as a touristy person, especially with a place she had been to before. But when they came down the Garden State Parkway and saw the Exit 0 sign, Alison squealed.

“Ooh, Em, this was such a good idea! I love you so much!” Alison leaned over to Emily, who was driving, and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. “I have so much to show you.”

“Well, I think I have a pretty good idea of what's around here since I planned the whole weekend. But I'm sure there's a lot more I don't know about.”

“Where're we staying?” Alison asked, looking out the window like a golden retriever. They were crossing the bridge into town.

“You'll see.”

Alison continued looking around as they passed the colorful homes and small shops, and soon they were coming up to Beach Avenue. Alison rolled down the window at this point and sniffed loudly.

“Oh, God, that smell. The ocean,” she sighed and turned to give Emily a big grin. “So where are we--”

Then Emily turned onto a side street, passing the large, yellow building. Alison gasped.

“Congress Hall?!” She pointed at the classic hotel. “I've always wanted to stay here!”

Emily smiled. “We'll be here for three nights.”

When Emily turned to Alison, the blonde's eyes were wide and she was almost shaking. Her hands were also up like she was about to grab Emily.

“Emily Fields you wonderful human being, you wonderful woman. I love you so much.”

Emily just continued to smile as she pulled up the valet parking. She needed to get Alison out of the car before she had a heart attack. As soon as the both of them got out, Alison propelled herself against Emily and gave her a huge hug. Emily gasped.

“Ali, I can't breathe,” Emily said in a strained voice, but still smiling.

Alison let go and kissed Emily on the cheek. “Sorry, I'm just so... this is so...” Alison exhaled sharply. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

 

After they got settled in and Alison thanked Emily in their bedroom, they set out for the beach. It was fairly crowded, but they managed to find good spots close to the water. Being August, the water was warm. They stayed there until the sun began to set and after the lifeguards left.

The two girls were lying on the same beach towel, and after it started to cool off, they had wrapped their arms around each other. Alison was nice and warm and made Emily feel completely relaxed. The sun was casting a golden glow over them and sand.

“This is awesome,” Alison sighed. “I could stay here forever.”

Emily pulled Alison closer and kissed her forehead. “Maybe not forever, because we have dinner reservations.”

Alison's body tightened. “...Where?”

When Emily didn't answer, Alison pulled back to look at Emily.

“Emily...”

“I think you know where,” Emily grinned. “It starts with an L.”

Alison grabbed Emily's face and kissed her hard. Startled at first, Emily relaxed into the kiss. Alison pulled away with a loud smacking noise, a wide smile spread across her face.

“I love the Lobster House,” she said.

“I know you do,” Emily said gently. She reached into her bag and looked at her phone. “We need to go.”

After they got dressed, they drove to the restaurant. It was busy, but thankfully because of the reservation, they were seated quickly. It was next to the window, giving them a nice view of the harbor. Alison looked out the window and sighed.

“It's been ten years since I've been here, with my family. My whole family, I just didn't realize it at the time.”

Alison was quiet for a couple minutes and Emily let her be quiet. When Alison got that distant, introspective look in her eyes, Emily figured out it was best to let Alison be.

“But now I'm with you and I can make new memories,” Alison finally said, her blue eyes sparkling. She put her hand on Emily's and smiled gently. Emily mirrored the smile.

When the waiter came, Alison got a little overwhelmed by what to order because she wanted to order everything, which Emily found adorable. They ended up splitting a lobster, among other seafood. Alison looked even more overwhelmed when she took a bite of the lobster, her eyes becoming very wide.

“Oh, God, it's better than I remember,” she moaned. She took another bite, then ate half of a crab cake. Emily silently watched her, smiling.

After Alison took a little break from eating, Emily raised her glass of wine. “To you, Ali, to whatever the future holds.”

Alison raised her glass, too. “To both of us, to the amazing things ahead of us.”

They clinked their glasses and took a drink. Alison smiled over her glass at Emily.

“What's that look mean?” Emily asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I may have to thank you again later tonight,” Alison replied coyly, her eyes turned down into her drink.

Emily felt herself blush and cleared her throat. “If that's what you wanna do.”

“I'll thank you really good,” Alison mumbled.

A chill went up and down Emily's spine. Said chill had settled into another part of her body. Damn you, Alison DiLaurentis.

“Sorry?” Alison asked.

Emily sighed; she said that out loud. Alison giggled.

“You're adorable, Emily Fields.”

When they finished their meal of copious amounts of seafood (Alison had ordered even more) they headed back to the hotel. It was nearly 11 and the halls were quiet, so before Emily even got the card out of her purse, Alison had grabbed the back of Emily's head and kissed her slowly and softly. Emily tasted butter and garlic on her lips, but it didn't bother her at all. They broke away just long enough for Emily to open the door before Alison grabbed her again. Strong fingers were buried into thick dark hair and lipstick was getting smeared. When they broke away from each other again, they were panting. Alison had lipstick smeared up to her cheek bone and Emily couldn't tell if it was hers or Alison's.

Alison walked around and then collapsed backwards onto the bed.

“Ugh, I'm so full,” she said, rubbing her stomach. “That was so good, though. I don't know how many times I can thank you. And I mostly mean that in a non-sexual way. Mostly.”

Emily flopped down beside her, resting on her side, her head resting on her elbow. “You know I'd do anything for you.”

Alison turned to Emily. “You're too good to me.”

“I'm good to good people. People I love,” Emily said in a soft voice.

Tears appeared in Alison's eyes. Emily said up. “Ali, what is it?”

Alison remained lying down, but she ran her hand up Emily's arm. “Sometimes you're so sweet it almost hurts me. Like, when you see a picture of a really cute puppy or kitten and you don't know how to react to it. You want to hug it so hard but you can't and you feel almost angry.”

Emily laughed. “Don't squeeze me too hard; I'm full of fish.”

Alison squeezed Emily's arm. “There. That's good enough for me.”

Emily lied back down and curled up against Alison so their foreheads were touching. Alison sighed contently

“We should change out of these dresses,” Alison mumbled sleepily.

“Mm,” Emily agreed. 

Alison fell asleep first. Her hand was out, so Emily put her own hand onto it, feeling Alison's limp fingers. Alison let out a long sigh, making Emily smile.

“Wait until I tell you we're going to spend the whole day at the Wildwood boardwalk tomorrow,” Emily whispered into Alison's ear.

Alison did smile, but it was most likely from just hearing Emily's voice. 

Emily kissed Alison on the nose before settling against Alison. She fell asleep to the gentle snore of Alison DiLaurentis and the distant sound of waves crashing on the beach.


End file.
